This invention relates to axisymmetric inlets for high speed missiles and particularly to means for improving inlet performance by controlling the outwash angle induced by the body and wings of the missile.
The requirement for highly maneuverable missiles at high altitude has led to winged missile designs in order to achieve adequate lift characteristics. As is well known, the air induction system must be closely integrated with respect to the missile airframe to hold drag to a minimum while satisfying close packaging restrictions and severe weight limitations. Also, it is known that axisymmetric inlets are attractive for these designs because of their relative simplicity and light weight. The problem presented by the use of axisymmetric inlets is that they are sensitive to flow angularity which can adversely affect the operation of the missile.
I have found that I can obviate the sensitivity problem alluded to in the above by providing a precompression member and take advantage of the outwash angle induced by the missile body and underneath surface of the wing. Not only does this invention afford a potential improvement in inlet performance, it eliminates the yaw condition that would otherwise degrade inlet performance.